Lass (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lass |jpname=ミニスカート |jptranslit=Minisukāto |jptrans=Miniskirt |image=VSLass PE.png |size=250px |caption=VS model from Generation VII in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |intro=Generation I |games= , , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Female only |counterpart= |members=Giselle |anime=Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |TCG=Base Set |card= |manga=''Deprogramming Porygon-Z'' ( ) }} A Lass (Japanese: ミニスカート Miniskirt) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation I games. They are depicted as average young girls in clothing resembling school uniforms. Lasses appear to be the female counterparts of s and they grow up to be . They use a variety of Pokémon but tend to use cuter and/or common Pokémon such as , , , etc. In the Battle Maison of Generation VI, they specialize in and Pokémon. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Lasses will award three Poké Balls along with prize money upon being defeated, except Gym Trainers and Master Trainers. Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation III)/Lass Pokémon Emerald }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Lass Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/Lass Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/Lass Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Subway Trainers/Lass Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon X and Y }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Maison Trainers/Lass Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} }} Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} }} }} :See also: :: List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Lass :: List of Battle Tree Trainers/Lass Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime In the main series A Lass made a very brief appearance in the theme songs Aim to Be a Pokémon Master and Pokémon Theme. She wears an orange blouse with a red ribbon and a green miniskirt, and runs under her. The character of Giselle, who appeared in The School of Hard Knocks, seems to be loosely based on the Lass design. In Pokémon Origins A Lass made a brief appearance in File 1: Red, being one of the Trainers residing at the Pewter Gym. Later, in File 3: Giovanni, was briefly seen battling another Lass with his . Pokémon was used by the Lass whom battled with his . None of Wigglytuff's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History A Lass with her briefly appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, waiting in line along with the other Trainers for the opening of the . accidentally bumped into a Lass with her while racing to get to the Pokéathlon Dome in Out-Odding Oddish . A Lass was seen in Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down amongst the many people visiting the . A Lass along with her was one of the Trainers that was listening to Ghetsis's speech in An Odd Speech. A Lass appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, walking together with a female in Santalune City. Gallery File:Lass Roughneck Pachirisu Buizel Adventures.png|A Lass in the File:Lass Wigglytuff Adventures.png|A Lass in the File:Clerk Joltik Lass Audino Adventures.png|A Lass in the In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Lass in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|enset=Base Set|enrarity=Rare|ennum=75/102|jpsetlink=Base Set|jpset=Expansion Pack|jprarity=Rare|enset2=Base Set 2|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=104/130}} |type=Supporter|standard=yes|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=103/124|jpset=M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck|jpnum=024/026|jpset2=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=289/XY-P}} Trivia * Kōji Nishino from Game Freak stated that Lasses grow up to be in a July 2000 interview with the Japanese Nintendo Online Magazine about .開発スタッフインタビュー／パワーアップした『金・銀』 (translation by TCRF admin GlitterBerri) In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=迷你裙 迷你裙女孩 |zh_cmn=迷你裙 迷你裙女孩 |nl=Meisje |fr=Fillette |de=Göre |it=Pupa |ko= Jjalbeun Chima |pt_br=Garota |es=Chica }} References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters de:Göre es:Chica fr:Fillette it:Teenager ja:ミニスカート zh:迷你裙